Clock witch
by lovelyzoey
Summary: I'm Louise and I'm a clock witch. My job is to rule the time in the city were I am. I meet different friends on my journey but some friends are not really friends... I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"NO I don't want to go to the earth!"

I shouted and and shivered in front of my master.

"Louise,you must to go to the 's your job and without you the time there is going to stop and you know that we don't want to let that happen"

"B-but Adriana-sama I have the worst magic of all the other clock witches and wizards and the thing what I am really scared about are the HUMANS!"

"Humans are alright Louise you must to learn how they are and then you see that they are really nice to you!"

"Okay then...But if I die then is it your fault!"

Adriana giggeld.

"Well,I am happy that you go to the earth and two things before you go!"

"What is it Adriana-sama?"

"Your human form before you forget it and..."

"And?"

"Fall NEVER in love with a human"

I smiled.

"Don't worry Adriana-sama!"

I was thinking about what Adriana-sama said.

"Fall never in love with a human?Why should I?I am in love with the populairst wizard EVER:Justin watchtime!That Rich gentle Spain-looking from human demension guy"

I ended up in the bushes,and I saw that I was in my human form and that I was surprisingly had NO CLOTHES ON.

"Oh NO,what if someone sees me?"

I found some money here in the bushes.

"Someone threw this away?How what sin!"

I looked over there and I saw a shop.

I quickly slipped into the store and grabbed some clothes.

"This looks very nice on me I think I buy it!"

"What a luck that I learned to be a real human!"I thought.

I walked the shop out and I saw a really cute-looking shop.

I ran to the shop but almost fell.

"Are you okay?"

The guy that saved my asked friendly.

"Yeah,thank you!"

The guy haves voilet eyes and white spiky hair.

I stared at him when he smiled.

Then I walked away.

I must to find a clock.

"Ah,found it!"

A Really high clock tower was in front of me.

"It's getting be darker,I think I'm going to sleep"

**Inside the clock tower.**

"What a large clock tower!I think I'm going to sleep to the circle where the figures were!"

My human form changed to my real form.

"Oh yeah!Tomorrow I must go to school!I'm nervous,I don't know of the teachers are kind.I think they are nice to me"

"Nyaaaa! Louise-saaan!"

I heard a voice.

"Who is there?"

"I am it,your partner,Tim!"

"Tim!I thought that you were staying in the hour heaven!"

"I couldn't let you go alone,that's why I am here!"

I smiled.

"I see...Then good night!"

"Good night!"

**Well guys,this is the first chapter of clock witch(my life as a raimon jr high student is going to end soon) I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I waked up in the morning, 6 O'clock to be exact.

" Tim, wake up! It's 6 O'clock! "

" Nya, Louise-san good morning! "

" Have you got the school uniform ready? "

" Yeah, I think I threw it in that dark corner over there "

I walked to the dark corner.

It was REALLY scary.

Spiders and Spiderwebs on the wall...

Blood on the floor...

Rotten wood...

" I think that I must to clean this clock tomorrow... "

I picked the uniform up and walked to Tim.

" Tim you idiot why threw you it away in a REALLY SCARY DARK corner?! "

Tim sleeps deeply.

" I talk about it later I sighed "

Now that Tim was sleeping I changed to human form and did the uniform on.

" O god, this looks so cute! "

I looked at Tim.

" What a shame.. Tim could not see me in my uniform "

I looked at my magical watch.

" Oh NO, I'm gonna to be late! Bye Tim! "

I ran to school and bumped on a guy with light green hair.

" I'm sorry! " I said quickly.

" No, I'm sorry! I had to walk further "

" No that's not it, I was in hurry because school nearly started and i didn't watch out.."

" Let's forget it and walk further " He said with a gently smile.

" Yeah! And I am Louise by the way from class A-1! "

" NO WAY, you're in my class? I'm Fey Rune! "

We shaked hands.

" Fey, if you're in my class then do you know where we have got Biology? "

" Yeah, we have got it in classroom 45 "

" Okay, let's walk together! "

**At classroom 45.**

" Here we are! " Fey said happy.

The others from our class take their seats and were talking to each other.

"Oh god, what did he doing here? "

I saw the guy from yesterday.

I walked to him and said very surprised " Hey, you! You're the guy from yesterday are you? What's your name!"

Fey takes my shoulder to step back and whispered " Louise, I don't think this is a good idea... "

" Why not? "

" I explain it later now go to Miss Yamashiro, the bell goes soon and you must to propose yourself! "

**Ring ring**

" Hello everyone we have a new classmate, propose yourself! "

" I-I'm Louise n-nice to m-meet ya! "

" Have someone a question? Don't forget to say your name first! "

" Yeah, I have! " a girl with long purple hair and green eyes said.

" Meia, Where do you come from? "

" I uhh, am from France " I lied quick.

" Beta, are you from The city Paris? " a girl with blue hair and purple eyes said with stars in her eyes.

" Uhh, y-yeah! "

Some classmates whispered after that Paris and France thing.

All of them have got stars in their eyes.

" M-miss Yamashiro c-can I t-take m-my seat? "

" Of course Louise, I think they know now enough about you so take the seat next to Beta! "

" Hey, I didn't know that someone like you go to a school like this, I thought that France people are really rich! "

" I-I see..."

" Don't be shy, let's be friends! "

" Yeah! "

We both smiled.

**After the lessonday.**

" School is finally over! Fey, can you now explain? "

" Well Louise, Saru is the populairst guy of the school, if you talk to him then everyone can be jalous and mad on you! "

" I see... "

" And he is not what you think he is... "

I smiled.

" Well, he isn't the only one.. "

" I go this way to my home, see you tomorrow! "

" Bye! "

_grrrrrrrrr._

I shocked.

" Who is there? "

I looked up and I saw a giant time robot.

" Oh no, I think it's the dark side again! Let's change forms! "

My necklace was glowing.

" FORM CHANGE! WITCH POWER BLOW THIS NIGHTMARE AWAY! " I shouted.

I changed to my witch form.

" Take that Robot! " I shouted and fired a flame beam from my magical staff to the robot.

" No, that can't be true! He dissapeard? "

" I guess it is true Clock witch Louise! "

" That voice... Vampire Mary! "

" Yeah, that's is who I am! But I think that you will never know my full name! Time Robot! Psychal beam! "

It is a very grand beam but I was saved... Be a guy...He picked my up in his arms...

" Who are you?! " Asked Mary angry.

" I'm Clock guardian Saryuu "

He fired a grand dark beam and the robot destroyed.

" NO, I WILL COME BACK! " Mary shouted and was gone.

" Are you okay? " the guy asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine thank you! "

" Be sure that you will be carefull next time "

And he was gone.

He has a mask so I thought that he wouldn't be known.

" Saryuu the Clock guardian huh... "

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I hope this chapter is better than the previous one so review please if I did something that can be better! :)<strong>

**(And thank you for your advice HachimitsuOukan!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it was so late. :(**

**I've got some problems with my pc the writing goes good but some stories can't I publish so I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

><p>" I can't trust that guy that saved you Louise "<p>

Tim is really mad this moring, he can't be jealous am I right? Tim jealous? He is a cat, he can't be jealous because he is in love...

" IF HE WASN'T THERE, THEN I DIED TIM " I shouted.

" I can't trust him..."

" Why? "

" I just... don't know... "

" I'm going to school... bye... "

I ran out the gates.

" Jeez, Tim does really weird today... "

I looked at the ground.

" Oi, Louise! "

Fey walked to me and asks: " what's the matter? "

" It's nothing Fey, there's really nothing "

" If you say so... "

We walked to school together but then... Saru was standing there... He looked to me... Closed his eyes and walked away.

" What is his problem?! "

" Be quiet Louise, Saru is not somebody who stalks anyone "

I looked with a mad, but myserious face to Fey.

" Oh... What do YOU know Fey "

" I don't know anything... "

" You know Fey, your face is turning red "

" NO IT ISN'T "

" It is... Wait a moment you're not gay are you? "

I giggled.

" Louise stop with those questions! "

Fey looked away but I could see that is face was red.

" Oh Fey if I can ask... When can I meet your parents? I'm curious how they are! Uhm... Fey? "

Fey looked down his eyes closed.

" Be happy that you have parents who didn't abandoned you... "

I looked at the ground.

Fey looked at me.

" Be happy that you're parents aren't dead... "

Fey shocked.

" I-I'm sorry Louise... I didn't know... "

" You've said enough! "

I ran away Fey ran after me.

" LOUISE WAIT! "

**A** **few**** minutes later...**

" I lost him, I hope he didn't saw me running to this forest "

" What are you doing? " A familiar figure came out the tree.

I looked away.

" Don't talk to me "

" Why? "

" Because I want to be alone "

" I thought you wouldn't be alone "

How did he know that...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short.<strong>

**But the next chapter is going to be longer :)**


End file.
